He Loves Me He Loves Me Not
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: A song fic based on Sally's song. Vert and Amy have very strong feelings for each other. When they go on a mission to retrieve an artifact they get closer than ever.


**Have you ever heard of Sally's Song? Well if you have then feel free to sing along...if not then you can hear the song on The Nightmare Before Christmas or hear it from other people like Amy Lee or Fiona Apple. But this is Amy Lee's version. Well this is about Amy's feelings towards Vert. Hope you like...pleaz no mean reviews and message me for a story you might want me to write.(Request music for the story as well...if you want.)**

Amy,the doctor, was in her room, she was scrunched down and her elbows on the desk, her feet was crossed. There was a knock at her door and she quickly sprang up. She smoothed out her shirt, which was a dark pink and was laced in the front with black thick laces, pulled up her ripped, black skinny jeans, tied her boots and took a deep breath and open the door. Standing there was Vert in his red tank top, which you could see his abs through it, and ripped blue jeans, which hugged the right places, with his red and white sneakers.

_Slutty Amy_

_Holy hell he looks so sexy. Dayum I could die! I would do him any day! What happened to his battle suit and the regular crap he wear, anyways?_

'Slutty Amy! Could you not be a whore for one day? Besides his battle suit and his clothes are in the washer' Amy huffed.

_Nope._

"Hey, Vert. What's up?'' Amy manged to smile.

''Sup, Amy.'' Vert said leaning on the door way.

''So what you want?'' Amy asked.

''You wanna grab a bit at Zeke's?''

''No, why don't you go on ahead.''

''Come on, Amy. Don't be a sour puss.'' Vert pouted.

''Sour puss!? Me?... Fine! I'll go.'' Amy finally gave in.

**_I sense there's something in the wind t__hat feels like tragedy's at hand_**

_Slutty Amy_

_Well you should of said yes in the first place then we could of got him in bed sooner._

'Wait! ''We" who said anything about "we". You would've gotten him in bed not me! And I said it before we are just friends.' Amy explained to herself._  
_

_Mhmm._

'It's true!'

They finally got to the diner and Vert and Amy sat at the booth where they sat at with their friends.(Yes it's just them.)

''Hey, what'll be?'' Grace, the waitress, asked, pulling out a pencil and her notepad.

''I'll have a Dr. Pepper.'' Amy said.

''I'll have a Coke.'' Vert said.

''And your pizza...'' Grace asked.

''Cheese.'' Vert and Amy said.

''Coming up.'' Grace said walking away.

Amy blushed and Vert turned his head away scratching the back of his head.

_Slutty Amy_

_Girl, he obviously likes you, duh. It only makes sense. _

'HE IS JUST MY FRIEND, NOW SHUT UP, WHORE!' Amy huffed.

_You don't have to yell. I'm not def._

Amy rolled her eyes.

''Amy, look, I'm glad we can hang out and rest for a couple hours.'' Vert said.

''Me too.'' Amy agreed.

Vert smiled at a blonde girl who winked at him. Amy could feel her blood boil with envy.

_**And though I'd like to stand by him can't shake these feelings that I have**_

Amy couldn't help it...she was in love with him and was jealous when he would talk to another girl or flirt with them. She just couldn't get rid of these feelings for him. Just then the team sat down by them.

"Hey, we were wonderin' where you two were.'' Spinner joked.

''So, what you two doin'?'' Stanford asked.

''Well, it's none of your business.'' Amy said.

_Slutty Amy_

_Don't have to be rude._

'Shut it Slutty Amy.' Amy rolled her eyes.

''Well, someone's having mood swings.'' Stanford sang.

''Stanford!'' Agura yelled, hitting Stanford in the back of the head.

''Hey! Watch the hair!'' Stanford exclaimed, putting his arms over his head.

A.J, Agura, Vert, Sherman, Spinner, Amy, and Zoom giggled. Tezz rolled his eyes and continued to work on whatever he was working on.(I don't really know what he thinks about...we will never know what goes on in that dangerous mind of his).

Stanford growled with aggravation.

* * *

''Can you see that, Genie?''

''Yes, Lotis.''

''Well, I think we should help her.''

''How my queen?''

''We will bing her to the palace.''

''How, my lady?''

''We will send one of the servants to fetch her and bring her here.''

''But who?''

''I have one servant in mind...''

* * *

Back at the diner the gangs watches beeped.

''Come on, guys.'' Vert demanded.

Everyone rushed to his/her vehicle and drove into the desert.

''OK Sage, where's the portal?'' Vert asked.

''It is not a portal, I'll need all of you at the hub, now.'' Sage said.

''What does she need us for, Vert?'' Amy asked.

''Don't know.'' Vert said softly.

They rushed to the hub as fast as they could. They got out of their vehicles and ran to the elevator, that leads to the underground base.

''That was fast.'' Sage said.

''What is it, Sage?'' Vert asked.

''I have a favor to ask you.''

''Spill it.'' Amy smiled.

''Spill what?'' Tezz asked. Spinner giggled a little.

''I need two people to go into this zone and retrieve an artifact.'' Sage answered,'' And since Vert will be going I need someone else to go with him.''

''Who?'' Vert asked.

''I can't decide that only you can.''

''Sage, it is going to be hard for me.'' Vert explained.

''Then, choose wisely.''

''Not much help.'' Vert mumbled.'' Meet me at the track at 5.''

''Ok. Whatever you say.'' the team said before driving off in the desert.

Vert went to his room to think.

**The worst is just around the bend**

**Vert's Prov**

'I'm confused. Who's going with me? Sherman and Spinner? They are smart and funny, but Spinner can be annoying. Tezz? He is smart and a big know-it-all. Agura? She was his lieutenant and was a huntress, but she sometimes acts like she's our mom. Stanford? He'll be entertained by the crappy music he listens to. A.J? He plays a lot and not very serious about his job or work. Zoom? He really isn't careful. Amy? She can be serious, very fun, great music, smart, and a great singer. Plus I like her. She is my best friend. I think I finally know who's is going with me.' Vert had a head ache from thinking too hard but he was relieved that he knew who he was taking.

**Normal Prov**

Vert went into Amy's room to find some aspirin, after all she is the doctor. He opened the drawer and found his old, plaid, button shirt.

''My shirt?'' Vert couldn't believe it.''She kept it.''

Vert put back the shirt in the drawer and found the aspirin. He opened the bottle and took two aspirins and put the bottle back in the drawer. He heard something in the game room.

* * *

''Your highness?''

''Do you hear that?''

''Yes, I hear a piano?''

* * *

Vert stepped out of Amy's room and could hear a piano. He walked towards the game room and heard soft singing.

**(Breathe No More, Darling)**

_**(solo piano opening and soft singing )**_

_I've been in the darkness for so long_

_That I've been blind to see how_

_beautiful the moonlight is_

_All of my broken pieces _

_of my past_

_fall down from me_

_and too small to matter_

The singing got louder as Vert got closer the room.

_As I look in mirror, again_

_I only see a reflection of_

_a lost little girl_

_Never I have been so alone_

_But as I tried to touch her _

_I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe _

_I breathe no more, d__arling_

_As I try to pretend_

_My broken pieces fall down_

_And shatter_

_As I try not to see you in my dreams_

_I fall more deeply in love with you_

_And I wonder if I'm good enough for you_

_As I do this you opened my eyes_

_To my new world_

_of the imaginary things_

_So I only ask "Which of us_

_do you love?"_

_And I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe no more, darling_

Vert was at the door of the game room, listening to the song.

_As I look into your eyes_

_I no longer feel so alone_

_No longer seeing darkness_

_No longer in the dullness of_

_the crowd_

_As try to convince myself that I've become_

_very sick forever_

_You helped me realized that I've been better, all along _

_All of what you have showed me _

_Now I know what the difference __is from this dream_

_And this reality_

_But as I look deeper into this nightmare_

_Wondering if you would save me or let me drown and die again_

_So I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, __I breathe no more, darling_

_Much of the crowd tells me that you are no good for me_

_But I just ignore them, listen to my broken heart_

_And I'll never break loose from your grasp_

_Never let me fall to the bottom and break_

_You helped me become a better person_

_Getting rid of the scared girl inside of me_

_Now I see the brave woman that I've become_

_As I try to touch you _

_I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe no more, darling_

He realized it was Amy singing.

_Never want to be alone ever again_

_My heart has broken so many times before_

_Never had been fixed_

_Forever, I shall bleed before the dawns first light_

_Never knowing if we are worthy to each other _

_So I bleed _

_I bleed, I bleed_

_I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe, I breathe _

_And I breathe no more, darling_

Vert opened the door to find Amy sitting at the piano. Vert clapped his hands. Amy turned suddenly.

''Vert!'' Amy exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

''That was beautiful...you played beautifully...you sang beautifully too.'' Vert complimented.

''Thanks? You actually heard that song?''

''Yeah...who is it for?'' Vert asked.

''No one...I just wrote that song.''

''You should perform it at the diner's new After Dark.''

''Really?'' Amy raised a brow.''Thanks.''

''I...uh got some aspirin from your room.'' Vert blurted.''I hope that was alright.''

''Huh, oh...uh yeah that's fine.'' Amy chuckled nervously.

''So you've been here the whole time?'' Vert asked.

''Yep, I wanted to catch up on my music.'' Amy lied.

Amy really wanted to have some fun with Vert, if you know what I mean, and tell him how she felt. She just lost her nerve.

''Amy, there's...uh... something I need to tell you.'' Vert said.

''What?" Amy managed to smile.

"Never mind I'll tell you later.'' Vert said.

Amy looked at the clock, it was 5 already, and said,''You can tell me now.''

''Why?''

''It's five o'clock already.''

''Ok, come on. Lets go to the track.''

''Ok.''

Vert and Amy ran to their vehicles, the Saber and the Devastator, and drove to the test track.

* * *

"Lotis, looks like your plan is working.''

''How, Genie?''

''He chose her.''

''It is not I that has done this, Genie.''

''Then who?''

''Himself.''

''He did?''

''Correct.''

* * *

When Vert and Amy got there the whole team was already at the track.

''How long have you guys been here?'' Vert asked.

''Well, since we left the hub.'' Spinner answered.

''Why?'' Amy asked.

''We wanted to be ready for the mission.'' Zoom replied.

''Speaking of which, I've made up my mind who's going with me.'' Vert announced.''It took a lot of thinking...but I chose Amy.''

''What!'' Zoom exclaimed.

''Told ya.'' Spinner said.

''It was logical.'' Tezz commented.

''I knew it.'' Agura groaned.

''Why?'' Sherman asked.

''Because she can be serious at times,she can be fun at times, she's not annoying, not a know-it-all, she doesn't act like a mom, and she plays my kind of music.'' Vert explained.

''Congrats, Amy.'' A.J smiled.''I'm glad you got it.''

''Thanks, A.J'' Amy smiled

''Are you sure she didn't sweet talk you into choosing her?'' Stanford asked. ''She can be pretty convincing and charming when she wants to.''

''You know he does have a point.'' Spinner agreed.

''Yeah.'' Zoom said.

''Yep.'' Agura concur.

''Sounds, correct.'' Tezz said.

Amy could feel hot tears filling in her eyes.

''Guys, she didn't sweet talk me.'' Vert said.

''Yeah, you two probably done it.'' Stanford said.

''Yeah.'' Zoom agreed.'' After all she's a slut.''

''Is that how all of you think of me?'' Amy asked.

''No, not me.'' Tezz blurted.

''Me neither.'' Stanford agreed.

''Me, too.'' Agura said, smiling.

''Your our friend.'' A.J said.

''Your awesome Amy.'' Spinner and Sherman complimented.

''Sorry I called you a slut Amy.'' Zoom apologized.''I guess I got jealous.''

''Don't stress it, Zoomster.'' Amy nudged him.''Your not the first and certainly not the last."

''Amy played the piano, you guys.'' Vert said.

* * *

Amy went to the piano and hit the piano keys hard enough that it scared her cat, Mowie, and he fell into the trash.

''Sorry, Mowie.'' Amy said picking him up out of the trash.

''Meow.'' Mowie ran off to who knows where.

The ganged laughed.

**And does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be**

Their watched beep and they headed for the laboratory.

''What is it, Sage?'' Vert asked.

''Have you found some one to accompany you on your mission?''

''Yep. Amy.'' Vert replied.

**What will become of my dear friend?**

"OK, you two here is the key and be very cautious." Sage pointed out as Vert took the key from Sage.

''Why?'' Amy put her hands on her hips.

''Because of the danger that lies ahead.'' Sage replied. ''Good luck you two."

''Thanks.'' Vert smiled.

Vert and Amy ran to their vehicles and raced to the desert and the key opened the portal to a water zone.


End file.
